The Hellfire Angels
The hat seller hastily gather up her wares as the crazy old troll cackled madly at the furious human and night elf before him. "So, you have been speaking with that old dwarf Ironboot and uncovered the lost Mosh'aru Tablets, have you? That meddling prospector... No matter. It is too late to save this world. Hakkar has been reborn, and even now grows in power... deep in the ancient troll kingdom of Zul'Gurub! He has come! And he will rule in blood and terror! Thank you, Harlie. Your help has sped the return of the Soulflayer!" "Nice going," Feralle muttered to Harlie, reaching quickly behind her to unsling her rifle. "Hey! YOU thought it was a great idea too!" Harlie whispered back, hastily sprinkling an ominous green liquid on her blades. But before either could act, the servant of Hakkar was gone. Feralle loomed menacingly over the little haberdasher. "You didn't see ANYTHING." ---- "How on earth did you ever get the entire Cartel mad at you?" Feralle yelled angrily, revving her motorcycle to put more distance between them and the angry mob of goblins chasing after them. Nestled in the sidecar, fighting through the miasma of the world's worst Evermurky headache, Harlie only grunted under the brim of her new pirate hat. Truth be told, she couldn't exactly remember where she'd gotten it or what exactly the bruisers in Booty Bay were upset about. But she was sure it would all blow over. Surely the gobs wouldn't hold too much of a grudge. ---- Eranikus, Tyrant of the Dream, was consumed by the Light of Elune, and tranquility set back in over the Moonglade. As the last of the angry spirits vanished, Feralle looked at the chaos-wracked setting of the once-peaceful Moonglade and winced. "I TOLD you to warn the young druids in the glen before summoning an insane dragon spirit, didn't I?" Harlie rolled her eyes. "Details. we got the job done, didn't we?" ---- Gazing down at the defeated body of his former jailer, Teron Gorefiend laughed, then looked gloatingly at the powerless pair of female adventurers he had so easily deceived. Deciding the two weren't worth his time, he disappeared toward the ominous Black Temple in the distance. "Hey Feralle," Harlie leaned a hand down to help her formerly paralyzed comrade back to her feet. "We're really bad at this, aren't we?" ---- Loken the trickster, Loken the pitiless, Loken the corrupted looked smirkingly at his struggling captives as they were prepared to be carried off, then turned his attention to the battered pair in front of him. "As for your lives, mortals. I will be generous. After all... why would I destroy my most useful servants? I waited for you for weeks inside that Hyldnir mine. The shape wasn't mine, of course. And had you not been so reckless, you would've seen past my illusion. But you came through for me, and for that... I must thank you!" As the beam from the teleport faded, Harlie glanced angrily over at Feralle. "Don't say anything. NOT ONE WORD." Feralle ignored her, staring gloomily through the mist towards Ulduar. "You know, Harlie, I think we just might be the worst heroes ever." Guild Description The Hellfire Angels is a casual guild. We have many raiders among our numbers, but we are not a raiding guild. We have some RPers in our numbers, but we are not an RP guild. We have many PVPers in our ranks, but we are not a PVP guild. What we are is a guild of friends and allies, loosely based around the idea of a motorcycle gang, united in our unfailing ability to be the worst heroes ever as we set free unimaginable evil after unimaginable evil and try to repair the damage we've caused. We have only two membership requirements: 1. You must be over 18 in RL in order to join. 2. You must not be a wanker.* It's pretty simple, really. We believe in helping each other when possible, through advice and actual physical assistance, but also in letting our members have the space to play the game the way they enjoy, be that RP or a heavy raid schedule. We encourage members to team up with other guildmates because it can be fun and we can learn from each other, but it's never mandated. We expect people to ask for help if they need it, and will do our best to provide that assistance as we can, or try to find someone else who can help. We also expect people to not beg or whine, to try to help themselves before asking for help, and to accept no for an answer if it's given. (See "no wankers.") We expect that if people get help, or mats, or repair funds, that they pay it forward by helping others in some way, because that's how we all win. We expect people to have fun. And from time to time, there may be naked drunken shark boxing. ---- * How not to be a wanker: Be friendly. Say hi to folks from time to time. Occasionally participate in guild chat if you have something to contribute. Don't be rude to your mates. And no -isms (racism, sexism, homophobia, etc.). See? Easy.